


The Photo That Almost Wasn't

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Snarky Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Visiting Santa Claus, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: Tony had offhandedly mentioned to Steve that he wanted one of those cheesy photos of Peter sitting on Santa’s lap this year, fully intending to pay handsomely to make it happen in the safety of the tower. But, Steve somehow manages to talk him into venturing to the mall for the photo op like everyone else.Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t go at all as they had hoped.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	The Photo That Almost Wasn't

Tony is two seconds away from decking the guy practically pressed against him that clearly doesn’t understand personal space. He is screeching into his phone like he isn’t in a crowded space, while his rugrats irk everyone’s nerves by running back and forth, bumping into the legs of everyone else in line or screaming at the top of their lungs. One of the little banshees knocks into Tony’s knee on his dash back through the line and Tony’s legs practically give out.

Thank god for Steve’s strength and athleticism, because his arm hooks around Tony before he drops more than an inch and steadies him. Tony has half a mind to berate the deadbeat dad behind him, but lucky for him, he’s more concerned with the bundle of joy in his arms.

His perfect baby is regal compared to the heathens at the mall. Peter is calm and quiet as his eyes try to take in all of the decorations and the swarm of people rushing by in colorful coats. He happily babbles to Tony and Steve every few moments while he points at something, before going back to entertaining himself.

If Tony had his way, they wouldn’t even be at the mall. Tony had just mentioned that he wanted one of those cheesy pictures of Peter on Santa’s lap and Steve had taken that idea and ran with it. Instead of hiring a Santa to come to the tower like Tony had initially wanted, Steve had the notion that they needed to go all out and venture into an overly crowded place to get the full experience. Now that he’s been in line for thirty minutes and he still has at least twenty more to go, Tony is positive that Steve is getting coal for Christmas.

“Sweetheart,” Steve oh so softly says like he knows he has to tread lightly, “you can put Peter down if you want. You’ve been holding him this whole time. Aren’t your arms tired?”

It’s a nice touch that he offers the suggestion under the guise that he’s worried about Tony, but he’s sorely mistaken if he thinks Tony is any less annoyed about their predicament. Tony’s eyes drill holes into Steve’s at his proposal and the overly sweet tone he used to placate Tony just to drive home the fact that he’s still on his shit list.

“I hope you are not serious right now, _babe_ ,” Tony chides, his pet name coming out more condescending than endearing. “Do you know how disgusting this floor is? That stickiness you keep stepping in is guaranteed to be some sort of bodily fluid.”

Steve rolls his eyes fondly as if he hoped Tony would be in a better mood but somehow knew that he was holding onto his annoyance like a vice to lay into him later when they weren’t in public. “He’s a kid. They're supposed to get a little messy now and then.”

“Yeah, messy, not tetanus.” Tony smoothes a gentle hand down Peter’s back absentmindedly, smoothing out his little button-down shirt, a complete contrast to his passive-aggressive tone. “Besides, we’re here for pictures so he needs to be moderately presentable,” Tony offers as an afterthought. It’s a feeble attempt to keep his little baby in his arms, although it has less to do with the state of the dirty mall floor and everything to do with cherishing his son for as long as possible.

Steve smiles fondly at him, like he hung the moon and the stars or some sappy shit like that, cherishing Tony even when he’s being moody. It’s the same look that will make Tony feel bad later for being so bratty, but for now, his resolve holds strong. 

“Someone needs a nap,” he teases. “You seem a little grumpy, honey.”

And whatever brownie points Steve’s all American looks just scored him vanish in an instant, which Tony makes known with another look of disdain. “I am this close to making you sleep on the couch,” Tony warns as he brings his thumb and pointer finger incredibly close together right in front of Steve. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. We could have paid for twenty Santa’s to come to the tower, but _noooo_.”

“I know,” Steve sheepishly replies as he runs a hand down the back of his neck. “It’s just...Peter will be all grown up before we know it. And I thought — I just wanted a fond memory that I can look back on. Just one day where _my family_ did something so mundane and _normal_ to forever capture how sweet and innocent our little guy was.”

Tony gets the sentiment, he really does. Steve had grown up in a different time and under very different circumstances. Even after all these years, he hates when Tony throws his money around when it’s unnecessary, not seeming to realize that Tony can afford to do so, let alone wants to do so for his family. Who else better to share his wealth with than the two who make him happiest? 

“Who says my baby won’t always be sweet and innocent?” Tony asks, trying to lighten the mood. He’s finding it hard to hold onto any lingering anger when Steve’s good intentions were always planned with him and their son in mind.

“I don’t know,” Steve huffs with a shrug. “It’s just a lot has changed since you or I grew up. There’s more that kids have to deal with nowadays, and they can access _anything_ from their phones — which I’m not sure if that’s amazing or terrifying yet,” Steve admits as his brows furrow adorably like he’s truly weighing the pros and cons of technology. He sighs and gestures around the chaos of the mall he’s dragged Tony to before turning his blue pleading eyes at Tony like he’s asking him to understand. “I guess I worry that like most children, he’ll probably have to mature faster to adapt. Before you know it, he’ll be a teenager that wants nothing to do with us, and one day he’ll even move out and start his own life.”

_Jesus_ , that’s a lot to unpack when they’re supposed to be relishing in the holiday spirit. Now Tony is just horrified at the prospect of his child inevitably growing up. Tony looks affronted at the thought, coiling back like that alone would burn him. “No, absolutely not,” Tony says as he shuts his eyes and shakes his head to knock that thought out of his mind for good. “He’s never leaving the nest. I won’t allow it.”

Steve smiles and Tony is slightly relieved to see that he doesn’t look so downtrodden anymore, but instead is amused with Tony’s hijinks. “Sweetheart, he has to go to school, make friends and eventually date.”

“Says who?” Tony idly strokes a hand through Peter’s unruly curls while he tries to not think about the future. He already knows he’ll be a blubbering mess when his boy is no longer an actual baby, but a smart, capable adult that doesn’t need his parents. “We could homeschool him,” Tony ponders aloud, even though he knows it’s a ridiculous notion. ”Plus, he has Dum-E, Butterfingers and U to play with. They love him and I could always make more bots. And, he is _not_ allowed to date. We all know what dating leads to and my son will not be getting married and leaving me. Isn’t that right, baby boy?” Tony asks as he peppers Peter’s face with rapid kisses in quick succession.

“Da!” Peter happily shrieks before erupting into a giggle fit as Tony’s beard tickles against his face.

“That’s right, Pete,” Tony coos. “Tell Papa he’s wrong.”

Steve just chuckles and pulls Tony against his chest, letting him sag against him and relieve some of the aches in his feet. As annoyed as he is with Steve for this ridiculous idea, he’s grateful for the reprieve. He huffs loudly just so Steve is aware that he’s still upset, but then slumps against him.

The moment is short-lived when Tony can feel Peter becoming dead weight in his already weary arms, which is not a good sign. This whole escapade has taken much longer than they anticipated and Peter is due for his nap. It’s a lose-lose situation. If they’re lucky, he’ll fall asleep while they continue to wait, but with all the commotion surrounding him, Tony isn’t holding his breath. Besides, a short nap could be just as disastrous as skipping one altogether. Either way, it looks like they might be in store for a cranky baby of their own.

A whine slips out when Tony realizes his already fatigued body needs to move away from the pillow that Steve has become. Tony is fairly athletic, but his small stature still seems to render him unable to hold his son for a prolonged period, evidenced by the burning in his limbs. He reluctantly and slowly pushes himself off of Steve’s chest and lightly moves side to side, swaying Peter in his arms and pushing his little head to rest in the crook of his neck while he hums, hoping he’s making the right call by giving him a chance to doze. It doesn’t take long for Peter’s eyes to flutter shut and for him to go completely limp in Tony’s hold. 

Releasing a sigh, Tony leans his head back against Steve, hoping that he can rest his eyes for a bit too. Just as he finally begins to relax, Tony is bumped into hard by the jerk behind him. He stumbles forward further into Steve and the sudden movement jars Peter awake too, and Tony sees red. He turns, ready to pounce at the guy who is oblivious to Tony’s rage and the fact that he’s invaded his personal space. Luckily for him, Steve somehow effortlessly spins Tony so that his short fuse will have to go through him first before inflicting any sort of real damage.

“Relax, mama bear.” His hands rest gently on Tony’s shoulders and he aims for a calming tone, but Tony’s wound far too tight right now to find it anything but irritating.

“I’ll fucking show you—“

“Language, Tony!” Steve scolds just as Peter startles at their tones and releases a whimper.

“Da,” Peter whines as his eyes quickly become teary.

“Oh baby, shh. You’re okay,” Tony soothes as he runs gentle circles on Peter’s back. “Daddy’s sorry for yelling, he’s not mad.”

All the rage from moments ago is gone now that his focus is on comforting his son. Tony thanks his lucky stars that it doesn’t take long for Peter to relax, although it seems sleep has gone out the window as he moves restlessly in Tony’s grasp. As a parent, Tony has learned to take a win when he sees one though, and is overjoyed that Peter has at least stopped sniffling into his shoulder. 

Tony’s, unfortunately, reminded how numb his limbs have become when his arms begin to tremble from Peter flailing around in his arms. Steve and his scarily accurate, if not overprotective senses regarding Tony register his struggle and gently take Peter from him, settling him on his hip with one arm. It’s a welcomed break, but it also does funny things to Tony’s stomach when he feels like he’s unable to provide for Peter in the same way.

It’s a fleeting pity party though when Steve’s free hand pulls Tony over and nestles him against his broad, comfortable chest. Tony can see why Peter likes this because Steve’s body is warm and he smells delicious. If he closes his eyes, Tony can almost imagine that they are wrapped up on the couch at home with the heater roaring.

The elf volunteer who is monitoring the line to see Santa ruins his dream though by shouting, “Next!” And Tony’s reality comes crashing back as they move forward in line. 

They are still a few spots from the front and Tony considers calling it quits. He’s exhausted, a combination of lack of sleep from throughout the week and being denied extra caffeine this morning when he was rushed out to this hell hole. His body is just as tired from holding his growing boy for so long and just standing in one place for an extended period of time. Tony’s never been one to seek out sleep without being told to do so, but his bed sounds real good right about now, especially if Steve is cocooned around him. 

Peter looks like he’s in the same boat from where he owlishly blinks at Tony from Steve’s shoulder, no longer having the fuel to stare in wonder at all of the decorations and those passing by. Tony is almost jealous of how relaxed he looks in Steve’s arms and for a brief few seconds wonders how outrageous of a request it would be to have Steve hold him too. 

While he chooses not to voice that particular want, it doesn’t stop him from imagining it. Instead, he presses himself into Steve’s side and leans fully against him for support. His eyes close as Steve’s hand curls protectively around his hips and Tony can feel the faint kiss placed on his forehead. 

It’s silly, but Steve feels like a shield against the outside world. With a single kiss and a sweet embrace, he melts away the screaming kids, the elf that hollers at everyone in line and the asshole behind them who _still_ hasn’t finished his phone call. For the first time that day, Tony feels like he can truly relax, and he does until he feels soft murmuring in his hair and he blinks himself awake to find that they are next in line. How that happened, Tony doesn’t even question. After all these years, Steve’s abilities never cease to amaze him.

When they are finally ushered to the stage to take the photo, Tony automatically moves off to the side to watch. After being in line for so long, he wants nothing to do with any of this anymore. But Steve? Steve is overly ecstatic, which is oddly endearing. He excitedly makes small talk with Santa before placing Peter on his lap and then begrudgingly making his way over to the sidelines to wait with Tony, as if he’d rather be in the picture and the midst of it all. Tony huffs at his antics because being with Steve is like having an overly excited puppy — cute, but reminiscent of another child. Tony follows his heartfelt gaze and it’s only a matter of seconds before Tony realizes this isn’t going to go as smoothly as Steve had hoped.

Santa is gingerly bouncing Peter on his knee and pointing to the gentleman behind the camera so he will look in that direction. He even whispers to Peter in what Tony only thinks can be him bribing him with the promise of a toy if he behaves. The poor photographer is also trying, doing everything in his power to grab Peter’s attention to no avail. He’s hollering, making funny faces and shaking toys, but Peter's eyes are locked on his parents.

Peter is staring at them like they just abandoned him. His big, beautiful eyes are tinged with a sad, haunting look and his little lips are wobbling, and Tony knows that the waterworks will start soon. “It’s okay, baby. You’re okay,” Tony says gently from where he stands. “Papa and I are right here and we aren’t going anywhere.”

“Da,” Peter whimpers, and Tony feels his heart break a little.

“Petey, bud, it’s just a picture and then you’re all done,” Steve tries to reassure. “Just say cheese, can you do that for Papa?”

“No!” Peter whines as he thrashes his little head back and forth quickly. He holds his arms up in a feeble attempt to be picked up and Tony is already taking a step forward before a hand on his wrist stills him.

“Let’s just give it a sec,” Steve whispers. Tony can see that he wants to rush over too, but he’s trying to be strong so Tony nods.

When Peter realizes neither of them is coming, the first tear falls and Tony curses himself as he runs across the stage with Steve hot on his heels. By the time Tony reaches him, Peter is openly sobbing. Nothing Tony says seems to calm him down so he takes to shushing and rocking him while he paces off to the side.

As they work to calm their son, Steve has let other families take their photos. Some end up in the same boat as them, while the lucky few are in and done within minutes. Each time Tony thinks that Peter is ready to begin again and tries to set him back on Santa’s lap, he just clings tighter and his cries grow impossibly louder.

“What are we going to do?” Steve mumbles.

“We could just take him home and try another day at the tower like I insisted in the first place,” Tony scolds without thinking, too focused on his distressed son. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve says so low that it’s almost a whisper. He’s fidgeting where he stands like a teenager that’s being chastised rather than Tony’s normally composed husband. “You're always right. I’m— I’m sorry.” 

Steve looks genuinely upset at the reminder that this is all his fault. His face is plagued with guilt and Tony is sure he’s internally berating himself. It’s annoying how easily it manages to break Tony’s resolve. Steve is always the man with a plan, so Tony knows just what to do to get his husband back on track.

“I guess we could try again,” Tony sighs like it takes everything in him to concede defeat. He even pretends to not notice the glimmer in Steve’s eyes and how his entire demeanor changes with just a few simple words. “I mean, we’re already here. He won’t let me put him down now though, so any ideas? Because I’m too exhausted to even think straight.”

Steve’s brows furrow while he ponders, and Tony sees the exact moment a light bulb goes off in his head by the way the sly smirk spreads across his face and a healthy glow dusts his cheeks. “I do,” Steve proudly replies, before a look of worry crosses his face and his tone becomes hesitant. “But, you’re not going to like it.”

And he was absolutely right, Tony did _not_ fucking like his idea.

Sitting on Santa’s lap, with Peter on his own, Tony’s cheeks flame in embarrassment. As it turns out, Peter had no problem with Santa as long as he wasn’t the one sitting in the strange man's lap. And since Tony was short and lean, he was the obvious choice, as Steve had so helpfully pointed out.

“Ho Ho Ho,” the Rent-A-Santa bellowed in Tony’s ear as he played up his whole charade. 

He moves to wrap his arms around Tony and Peter but stops when Tony sternly warns him, “ _Don’t even think about it._ If those hands even touch me or my son, I will burn this entire fucking mall to the ground.”

Santa didn’t have time to look bewildered before they were instructed to smile. “Look right at me you two,” the photographer yells while Steve stands next to him waving earnestly in the hopes of getting Peter to pay attention long enough.

Tony scoffs. He’s already perched on Santa like a toddler, no way does he plan on smiling and letting Steve think this is okay in any way. 

“Hey buddy,” Steve calls out to Peter as he moves his hands wildly. “Look at me, can you say cheese for Papa?”

And to Tony’s surprise, Peter squeals. “Cheeeee!”

Steve is so damn lucky that Peter is adorable because Tony had every intention of scowling his way through this photo so he could consistently remind him how miserable he was. But hearing Peter’s version of cheese has his mask falling and a goofy, toothy grin appearing.

He was lost in his thoughts about the boy in his arms when the flash erupted before his eyes. Before he could clear his vision, Steve had practically scooped them both up and rushed them off stage. Steve happily spun Peter in the air, praising him. “You did so great, bubba! You’re such a big boy now!”

Tony picked up their photo package and was pleasantly surprised. The picture was pretty adorable. Peter had given a large, radiant smile and he was looking straight at the camera, which was a miracle. And as silly as Tony looked, he could see his happiness in the picture too.

He watches Steve praise their giggling son and Tony can’t help but smile fondly at the two before he catches Steve staring warmly back. He schools his features, feigning annoyance at him when Steve walks towards him. 

“You did great too, sweetheart,” Steve praises as he plants a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Stop,” Tony half-heartedly grumbles as he lightly swats at Steve’s chest. “I’m trying to be mad at you, handsome.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Steve cheekily replies, not sounding sorry in the slightest as his hand winds its way around Tony’s waist and guides him through the mobs of people. “Would it make it better or worse if I told you that you and Peter were all I wanted for Christmas?” Tony gives him an exaggerated sigh in response and Steve releases a warm chuckle. “Yeah, I thought so. But seriously, you made my day — no, my year —- by doing this today.”

“Ugh,” Tony groans even though he feels the butterflies in his stomach, the same feeling that only Steve could ever provoke. “You’re a big ol’ sap, you know that? You’re just a big adorable lug.”

Steve stopped them in the middle of the mall, his signature million-dollar smile lighting up his face as he looked at Tony. 

Tony looked around in confusion. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?”

He pointed up and Tony followed his finger to find a giant, gaudy mistletoe hanging above them. “I didn’t realize we were recreating _every_ Christmas cliche in one outing,” Tony teased, not able to hide the blush creeping along his skin or the over the top smile he can’t resist giving. Steve doesn’t reply, just leans down and captures Tony’s lips with his in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“Me ‘oo!” Peter happily chirps once Tony and Steve finally part lips. Tickled by their display of affection and not to be outdone, Peter makes sure to give them both a sloppy kiss on the cheek before cheering excitedly. 

“Alright,” Steve snickers. ”Let’s get my two favorite boys home.”

Tony can’t even properly respond, too speechless from the cheesiness that’s been oozing from Steve’s pores all day long. He just nods and slinks under Steve’s arm, letting himself be guided to the exit, his enormous grin never leaving his face as he stares dreamily at his family.


End file.
